Log Entry 29
Log Entry #29 is the fifty-fourth video on the DarkHarvest00 channel, and the first video of season 3. Summary Chris receives a call from Heather, telling him that she wanted to talk to him and Alex about something very important. They meet at a gazebo near a train station. She states that she has held off on telling Chris and Alex certain things but she thinks that its time that she came clean. She admits that she is a member of the the Order, but not by choice. She reveals that her entire family is in The Order and her father made her join when she was sixteen. She states that the Order has been in existence since roughly the 1930s and has expanded around the world since, with chapters as far spread as Russia, Japan, France, Norway, and Germany, and that they all center around Gorr'Rylaehotep, and that the government refers to the entity as the Tall Man. She reveals that her grandfather, Marc McComber is known as the Oracle to the Order, and that as he describes it, time passes differently for him. She also says that the Chief Overseer of The Order, Jacob Rainwood, has been claim that he has been receiving direct messages from Gorr'Rylaehotep. Alex notes that Jacob Rainwood is Matt Sharky's boss, who owns the elementary school. Heather says that according to what her Arch-Vassal has told her, Jacob Rainwood says that they have now entered the Second Movement of the Second Cycle. Alex recalls that they saw those words written on the walls of Rainwood Day Camp & Learning Center on the chalkboard and on the walls of the changing station, along with images of the sun and the moon. Chris recalls that those phrases were also in the Black Book. Heather explains that her grandfather wrote that part of the Black Book and that he is apparently able to see into the future, and tells them that the the Second Movement means that they have entered part of the Days of Passage. The Order refers to the Days of Passage as The Harvest, and they are going to start kidnapping and murdering people, harvesting organs in some cases, and sacrificing live victims at the Atlantic Test Site, and that every active chapter of The Order around the world is going to start doing this. This is a means to gather life-energy to open up a rift to the Fourth World. She gives them a copy of the Black Book, stating that she got it from her Arch-Vassal. She says she wants no part in the ensuing mass murders, that she regards Gorr'Rylaehotep as a monster, and that she is very frightened and that needs Chris and Alex's help, and that they are the only people she can turn to, as there are members of the Order in the police, and that if she turned for help within the Order they would likely kill her. She is anxious to try and stop it. She pleads with them, telling them that their videos have show that Gorr'Rylaehotep is real and a threat, and that they are the only way to prove it and prevent the imminent mass murders. Chris tells her that there is nothing that they can do and they fear for the lives of their families. Alex becomes frustrated, also telling her no, warning Chris not to try to go off filming on his own, then throwing the book on the ground and storming off. Chris apologizes for Alex's behavior, but agrees with him, and wishes her luck as he leaves. As Chris walks away, he notices a man (likely connected to the Order) had been eavesdropping their conversation. Category:Videos